gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby One More Time
Baby One More Time by Britney Spears is featured in Britney/Brittany, the second episode of Season Two. It is sung by Rachel. The music video is recreated in a dream sequence that includes similar versions of the original dance moves, sets and costumes. While Britney was singing this song to an unknown man in her music video, Rachel sang this song to Finn. After Rachel wakes up from her hallucination, she decides to dress the same way in her dream, by arriving at school in revealing clothes. She gains a lot of compliments and attention from Football Team members, much to Finn's dismay. Even Santana thinks that her outfit looked quite good on her. Lyrics Rachel: Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby How was I supposed to know That something wasn't right, yeah Oh, baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go And now you're out of sight, yeah Show me how you want it to be Tell me, baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Oh, baby, baby The reason I breathe is you Yeah, boy you got me blinded Oh, pretty baby There's nothing that I wouldn't do That's not the way I planned it Show me how you want it to be Tell me, baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Oh, baby, baby Yeah, hey Oh, baby, baby Yeah, hey, yeah Oh, baby, baby How was I supposed to know Oh, pretty baby I shouldn't have let you go I must confess that my loneliness Is killing me now Don't you know I still believe That you will be here And give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Trivia *Darren Criss performed this song in his audition for Blaine. *''Britney Spears herself appears in this performance as the teacher at the beginning of the dream. *This is the first time Rachel has had two solos in one episode. The other song she sings is ''The Only Exception. *Heather Morris stated in an interview, that when she was informed she was getting a solo, she wanted to sing this song. Instead she got I'm a Slave 4 U. *This is one of the performance which is slightly similar to the official music videos. The others being: Vogue, I'm a Slave 4 U, Me Against the Music, Scream, Black or White, It's Not Right But It's Okay, This Is the New Year, Nasty/Rhythm Nation, Take on Me ''and Thousand Miles.'' *This song is featured in Chapter 3 of the Glee Forever! app. Gallery 51296410001 621858416001 ari-origin07-arc-190-1285888718988.jpg f5b08ea2e83eb760e1b43f6883cd5d0b600f515b-Glee-Baby-One-More-Time-Rachel-01-2010-09-28.jpg image gallery 3046 glee-baby-one-more-time.jpg Baby One More Time555.jpg glee-britney-spears-lea-michele-baby-one-more-time-320.jpg scene13.jpg lea-michele-britney-spears-yellow-top.jpg BRIT5.jpg images-jjpdgb.jpg Tumblr mkytf7POUu1qiou8so4 250.gif hitmebabyonemoremoretime.gif RachelNr16.gif baby one more time :) .png tumblr mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-12-05-11h08m47s163.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-05-11h08m39s86.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-05-11h08m31s5.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-05-11h08m27s221.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-05-11h08m24s189.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-05-11h08m19s146.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-05-11h08m17s121.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-05-11h08m14s99.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-05-11h08m12s12.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-05-11h08m10s12.jpg tumblr_m7v20k4zdc1qbdpqqo3_250.gif tumblr_lru8d4kW8x1qk71sao7_250.gif tumblr_lru8d4kW8x1qk71sao8_250.gif baby one more time season two.png baby one more time.png baby one more time.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two